


【SD】陌生片段（仙藤）

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集2】其实都没有 [4]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Summary: 根据半次元玩一玩“限定首尾写CP”
Relationships: 仙藤
Series: 【SD短篇集2】其实都没有 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840036





	【SD】陌生片段（仙藤）

「今天是我的生日。」

——刚结束一场重要考试，埋头奋战数月，总算见得些天日。仙道走出试场，却似不大开心。阳光浓烈扎眼，晒得他脑仁疼，往日里嚣张的刺猬头也懒懒耷拉着，他长叹一声，仿佛丧出新高度，倒不忘刷一遍手机里的未读信息——

看着那串陌生号码，仙道腹诽一句“无厘头”，边继续往下刷，边糊里糊涂往外走。无视路过打招呼的熟人，更不想去回答考得如何这样的社交问题，仙道的思维已放空，只有眼前小小的手机屏幕是他所能感知到的一切。

刷到一条“转发好运”的日常迷信，仙道无奈地笑了笑，敲敲疼得快裂开的脑袋，随手翻回那条陌生信息，飞速回复：『生日快乐。』

之后仙道便摁下手机锁屏，等信号灯变绿，晃晃悠悠走到马路对面的便利店门口，顺势将沉重的脑袋往某人肩头一搭：“健司……我对不起你……”颓丧又可怜，“考砸了……”

藤真略嫌弃地瞥他一眼，一手撑着仙道胸口将人推开，一手将余下的硬币送进自动售货机，弯腰拿出一罐冰咖啡，凉凉的贴在仙道额头：“冷静一下。”

仙道捧着手心沁凉，在藤真被晒得微红的脸上滚来滚去，毫不意外地，被藤真送来个关爱智障的眼神。

“撒娇也别在这大太阳底下，热。”藤真其实并不介意被仙道当街“秀恩爱”，事实上藤真甚至比仙道更积极，从确认心意开始到像普通情侣一般牵手逛街看电影吃饭，是连仙道都会讶异难道“这个人真的从来不在意他人眼光吗”的坦荡。——他在意，但是他不得不如此，畏惧会把人喝退，而他们必须向前。

藤真把仙道扔进副驾，附近在修路，堵得很，藤真一打方向拐进街巷抄个近道。

考点是他母校，他在这里读了三年国中又三年高中，再七绕八弯的路都已走得一清二楚。不多时便到商业区，大厦二楼有家咖啡屋，藤真读书那会儿开心或不开心时都喜欢来这买块小蛋糕，甜而不腻，清清爽爽的抹茶味儿。

停好车，藤真把玩着手机的仙道拖出来，说：“低头族，当心颈椎。”颇有些恨铁不成钢。

仙道揉捏着僵硬的肩颈，却缩回车里打开车窗，探出个脑袋，晃了晃手机，说：“有的聊，我在这儿等你吧。”

“哦。”藤真虽有些纳闷，倒也随他去了，毕竟这位“大龄”考生在之前的几个月里几乎可说殚精竭虑，考完之后浪也浪得理直气壮。

电台放着近来大火的《你的名字》插曲，仙道顺手输入：『待会儿准备和男朋友看电影去。』

收件人竟是之前那个陌生号码。

十分钟前——

「过几天有场重大考试，紧张，想找人聊聊。PS，我用随机数选了一组号码，将后四位改成自己生日并送出信息，谢谢回复。」

那条“生日快乐”之后，对方很快又发来一条消息，仙道脑子还混沌着，反应有些迟钝，翻开日历确认一遍才回复：『今天不是你的生日。』

「对，过几天才是。因为我没有和陌生人搭讪的经验，网上搜了一下，这似乎是常用话题。」

仙道侧头看看藤真，一下子来了精神：『提前祝生日快乐！不用紧张，我也刚结束一场同样重要的考试，我都毕业十年了，虽然我很聪明啦，但隔了这么多年重新捡起书本，也很难啃，他们都说我是天才，能轻易hold住全场，其实哪有那么厉害，我也有被逼到崩溃的时候，尤其这次，不知道是不是真的老了，脑子总不够用，体力也差了很多，学习时听听全会看看全懂做做就全错，常常被打击得体无完肤，每天都在放弃的边缘试探……但是我男朋友说，坚持就是胜利，把对手熬倒，你就赢了。』

那头回得很快：「明明是我要找人说话缓解焦虑的，为什么变成听你的焦虑了？不过我们俩的情况倒差不多，我也很聪明，很厉害，在周围人眼里我做任何事都胸有成竹，集体照的C位永远是留给我的，即使我有总赢不了的比赛、打不过的对手，和屡战屡败无法突破的瓶颈，哪怕我再三决断错误，他们依然坚持奉行。」

『压力很大吧。』仙道几乎不假思索，毕竟实在太过感同身受，『连焦虑都必须小心收藏。』继而抓住关键词噼里啪啦打过去，『说到比赛啊，我高中时打篮球，在校队也是强势出道，天才的名号叫得太响，身后有太多迫切等待回应的期待，有时确实挺心累的。对了，你是哪个社团？』

「巧了，也是篮球。」

——万没想到短短几分钟里，这个陌生人竟熟悉得宛如另一个自己。

藤真等电梯时又回头看了一眼仙道，那人正缩在椅子里抱着手机傻乐，电梯到达“叮”一声响，藤真脑海里忽然闪过几个字符——许是方才无意中看见的屏幕信息吧——思维仿佛不受控制地回想着，按下楼层键，随着电梯向上的超重感，慢慢拼出完整的句子，“心甘情愿的选择，再苦都是甜。”

藤真给自己定了一套严格的行事标准，按下电梯的瞬间已经规划好全部路线，用最短的时间买好解压用的小甜品，和仙道第二阶段考试要用的工具书。脑海中闪现出仙道哭丧着脸要生要死的憨态，藤真忍不住笑出了声。

营业员小姐姐看着眼前俊美男士的侧脸，他极富效率地挑选好一切，严肃认真的神态标榜着他难以接近的精英的身份，直到他在自己跟前停住脚步，脸上逐渐泛起笑意，她竟莫名跟着红了面颊，心跳里坠满初恋般的美妙纯真，好容易定了心神，竭力保持营业笑容：“先生有什么需要帮助吗？”

藤真把所有东西放上柜台结账，犹豫半晌终于拿出其中一本手册，问道：“请问这个效率手帐……嗯，有情侣款吗？”这么多年到底是被仙道培养出了些浪漫的小心思，尽管仍然古板。

小姐姐望着藤真离开的背影，庆幸自己未在十五六岁时遇见他。

仙道依旧抱着手机兴致勃勃打字，此时对面又抛来一个问题：「是否应该接受同性后辈的追求。」

“怎么了？”藤真回到驾驶座，见仙道一瞬不眨地盯着自己，莫名其妙。

“你当时是怎么想的？”其实仙道一直都想问，又一直不敢问，“我追你这件事……为什么会接受呢？”当时仙道并不知道藤真出生在那样传统森严的旧时家族，更不知道会让藤真走到与血亲决裂的地步——这无疑是藤真心里的一道伤。

藤真也没多想，笑道：“傻呗。”

仙道当然懂，要一个循规蹈矩的模范生做一件“离经叛道”的傻事需要多少勇气。

“如果从头来过，你还会这样选择吗？”

藤真反问道：“莫非你觉得我们现在不好？”

“健司，你真好。”仙道无数次倾倒于藤真一腔孤勇式的的温柔，情不自禁侧身揽住他认真地亲吻。

“我有信心面对生活的刁难，可是我却害怕再也不会有心动的感觉，毕竟相遇本身就已经是最了不起的奇迹了。”藤真轻拭仙道嘴角，“你知道我并不容易爱人。何况是你告诉我，阳光下的爱没有过错。”

仙道把信息送出，打开网页搜索第二阶段学习的相关课程，间隙跳出对方的回复：「我会勇敢面对，与这个每次都能让我怦然心动的人一起用力活下去。像他说的，我们的爱一定可以走在阳光下。」

十四年前，海风吹拂。

藤真健司与仙道彰携手在沙滩上写下——

『遇到你是我今生最大的奇迹。』


End file.
